Karma War
The Karma War, originally the NPO-OV War, and alternatively known as the Stern-talking-to War, or Great War VI (or less often Great War IV or V''), is a global nuclear military conflict involving two groups of beligerents, the New Pacific Order, its allies, and those alliances which entered on the side of the NPO to honor treaties (collectively known as the ''Hegemony) on one side; and a coalition of alliances fighting the NPO and/or its allies, as well as alliances which entered the war in opposition to the NPO or its allies in order to honor treaties (collectively known as Karma). The war began on the nightAll references to time are in CyberNations Time (Central Daylight Time) unless otherwise indicated. of Monday April 20, 2009 when the NPO and The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) attacked Ordo Verde. TORN withdrew from the war, but the conflict soon escalated when a number of alliances, most notably the Viridian Entente, Global Order of Darkness and Ragnarok, declared war on the NPO the following night. Events leading up to the war Long before the possibility of war started solidifying, alliances now in Karma announced a number of newly-signed pacts amongst themselves. An MADP bloc, unofficially known as Below, was formed on February 10 out of an agreement from the Viridian Entente (VE), Ordo Verde (OV), and the Global Order of Darkness (GOD)."Announcement from Below."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=47888Formation of Below. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Argent signed MDoAP pacts with Umbrella and Grämlins,"Underneath the Silver Parasol."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53108 Umbrella and Argent Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."The Treaty of Indiference."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52752 Argent and Grämlins Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. and signed a MDP with The Order of the Paradox (TOP), who was at the time a member of the Continuum."A notice from Paradoxia and Argent."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52300 TOP and Argent Sign MDP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. FOK, at the time an ally of the NPO, also signed a MDoAP with the Mushroom Kingdom (MK)."The FOKahontus Treaty."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52180 MK and FOK Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The International (INT) formally aligned itself with the League of Extraordinary Oranges (LEO),"An Extraordinary Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54268 The International admitted into LEO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. an MDoAP bloc that joined Karma, and a combination of three alliances (iFOK, Iunctus, and Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes) united under a MDoAP bloc on April 9 to form The Stickmen."Presenting: The Stickmen."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53568 Creation of The Stickmen. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Treaty cancellations As a possibility of war against the NPO grew stronger, treaty cancellations were announced frequently in the weeks prior to the conflict. On March 23, Viridian Entente canceled its treaties with the NPO and the Grand Global Alliance after the Independent Republic of Orange Nations canceled its own treaty with VE."Announcement from the Viridian Entente."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52130 VE Cancels Treaties with NPO, GGA, IRON. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Monos Archein soon after canceled its treaties with NPO and United Purple Nations on March 29."MA Treaty Cancellation."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52641 MA Cancels Treaties with UPN and NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. On April 10, FOK and Ragnarok separately announced their intentions to cancel their treaties with the NPO."FOK Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53679 FOK Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."Ragnarok Cancellation Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53704 RoK Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. A week later, the Dark Evolution followed the trend and left the Watling Street Compact,"Announcement by The Dark Evolution."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54299 DE Leaves the Watling Street Compact. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. an MDP bloc headed by the NPO. Shortly after, The Order of Righteous Nations dropped their treaty with the League of Small Superpowers."TORN Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54534 TORN Cancels Treaty with LoSS. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. These two aforementioned alliances, TORN and LoSS, came to play a key role in the development of much of these cancellations. Sparta dropped their treaties with Valhalla and TORN on April 18;"An Official Announcement from Sparta."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54402 Sparta Cancels Treaties with Valhalla and TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. GOD, the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), FOK, and the R&R, followed Sparta's footsteps by canceling their respective treaties with TORN."Global Order of Darkness Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54373 GOD Cancels Treaties with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."RIA Treaty Cancellation."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54371 RIA Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."FOK Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54666 FOK Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."R&R Announcement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54707 R&R Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. LoSS, on the other hand, withdrew from the Agora Accords,"Announcement from LoSS"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52765 LoSS Moves to Black, Withdraws from the Agora Accords. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. and unilaterally dropped its treaties with The Phoenix Federation (TPF), the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), Zenith, Valhalla, Echelon, and the NPO."LoSS Restructuring."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54298 LoSS Cancels Many Treaties. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. On different fronts, the Viridian Entente (VE) canceled their treaty with the MCXA on April 17."Announcement from The Viridian Entente."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54314 VE Cancels Treaty with MCXA. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Argent withdrew from SNOW, an economic treaty that contained non-aggression provisions and which included The Order of Light (TOOL), the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR), Nusantara Elite Warriors (NEW), Zenith, and TPF as members. Finally, The Foreign Division (TFD) left the Agora Accords, an ODP pact whose members included the NPO, the MCXA, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) and Echelon, only approximately an hour before the start of the war."TFD Announcement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54721 TFD Withdraws from the Agora Accords. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Continuum The Continuum, the largest and most influential MDoAP bloc and the bulk of the Hegemonic forces, began to shrink with the withdrawal of Grämlins on December 10, 2008, almost five months before the start of the conflict."Grämlins Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=42157 Grämlins' Withdrawal from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. A few weeks later, on the 17th of January, FOK decided to follow Grämlins' lead and also stepped out of the Continuum. "FOK announcement, Hai there."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=45529FOK Leaves Continuum. Retrieved 24 Apr. 2009. On April 18, Sparta announced that they intended to leave the Continuum."A Decree from Sparta."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54176Sparta Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Order of the Paradox (TOP) and the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) followed by announcing their own withdrawals from the Continuum just before the outbreak of the conflict."Official Announcement from TOP"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54723TOP Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."An MHAnnouncement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54712MHA Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Continuum was thus left with seven out of its original twelve members on the brink of war. After the Karma War began, NATO withdrew on May 5th after being granted White Peace. The MCXA's membership has been temporarily shut down due to its surrender terms. on the 14th of May, with The Phoenix Federation, New Pacific Order and Independent Republic of Orange Nations still involved in the war. The Remaining Members of The Continuum decided to dissolve the power bloc. The War begins The war began about 20 minutes before server update time, on April 20, 2009, when nations from the New Pacific Order (NPO) and The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) declared war, in-game, on nations from Ordo Verde (OV). TORN and NPO formally declared war on OV approximately 15 minutes after server update."Imperial Decree."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54735NPO DoW on OVhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54736 TORN DoW on OV On the NPO declaration of war, Sethb, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs for OV, was accused of accepting "a screenshot from the NPO private forum"; he was offered "one set of wars with no apology" by the NPO as an alternative to an alliance-wide war, but upon the rejection of these terms, the NPO declared war."Imperial Decree."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54735NPO DoW on OV According to The Tattler, the series of accusations against OV that sparked the war were greater in scope; quoting from its April 19 issue, "TPF and TORN have accused Ordo Verde of a number of things: cooperation with Blackstone Collusion (BC), holding a treaty with BC, receiving screenshots of the NPO forum from BC, and knowingly accepting a BC member into their alliance. In particular, the two Ordo Verde members they are accusing of these “crimes” are MrDuffy of Internal Affairs of OV and sethb.""Sound and Fury."http://tattler.assimilator.org/?m=20090419 The Tattler. Retrieved April 27. Immediately following the declaration, the NPO was heavily criticized for allegedly declaring war in the middle of negotiations with OV, a claim that the NPO denied."Post 148 of NPO DoW on OV."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=54735&view=findpost&p=1435646 MaskofBlue. Retrieved April 27. Forty-eight minutes after server update time, Sparta announced the cancellation of their MDP with the NPO, pledging however to uphold the cancellation period specified in the treaty."Royal Proclamation from the Spartan Dyarchy."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54742 Sparta Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved April 27. Sparta had already announced their withdrawal from the Continuum three days before. This treaty cancellation was followed by the dissolution of the Writ de Credo by the Order of the Black Rose (OBR), a document that established peace between OBR and various Karma-leaning and Hegemony-leaning alliances."Announcement from the OBR."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54774 OBR Announces Dissolution of the Writ de Credo. Retrieved April 27. Shortly after, OBR signed an MDP with the Greenland Republic (GR)."Concordium Sed Nobis."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54804 OBR Signs MDP with GR. Retrieved April 27. However, OBR clarified their intentions, stating two days later that they would uphold the seven day cancellation period of the Writ."OBR Statement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55121 OBR Upholds Writ Cancellation Period. Retrieved April 27. Later that same day, Fark announced the cancellation of its treaty with the NPO."Farkistan Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54843 Fark Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved April 27. The Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) followed: they declared that they did not support the war, and suspended their treaties with TORN and the NPO (stating that the Agressive wars negated any defensive obligations, due to non-communication), announcing that they "will not be activating the Aggression portions of the those treaties the NPO and TORN, nor shall the Defense portions of those treaties be activated." In the same declaration, the MHA posted the list of treaties that they intended to honour in case of war."A Clarification of MHA Obligations."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54845 MHA Announcement Regarding Treaties. Retrieved April 27. The Orange Defense Network (ODN) followed a similar path as MHA's, by announcing their opposition to the war and listing the treaties which they had full intention to enforce."Statement from the Orange Defense Network."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54850 ODN Announcement Regarding Treaties. Retrieved April 27. These treaties included pacts with Vanguard, The International and R&R, and noticeably did not include ODN treaties with The Legion, IRON, Invicta, or GGA. Both MHA and ODN received criticism for effectively ignoring standing treaties."Post #50 in MHA Announcement Regarding Treaties."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=54845&view=findpost&p=1441367 Brandon Simonson. Retrieved April 27."Post #67 in ODN Announcement Regarding Treaties."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=54850&view=findpost&p=1442039 Caesar833. Retrieved April 27. In the chaos and confusion of the first day of the war, Archon posted a thread attacking the NPO and TORN for their actions, arguing that they "took a path that speaks to arrogance and blind wrath," and boldly declaring that "you will pay for what you have done.""Karma."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54743 Archon's Karma Speech. Retrieved April 27. The name "Karma" for the side opposing the NPO was announced in this thread. As the first day of fighting drew to an end, TORN announced the cancellation of its MADP with the NPO, and declared their intentions to withdraw from the war. TORN claimed that the NPO had unilaterally and without TORN's consent approached OV with a ceasefire agreement, and declared that "the conduct of NPO in this matter is to be condemned.""TORN Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54849 TORN Cancels Treaty with NPO, Withdraws from War. Retrieved April 27. Just before new war declarations started to arise, the New Polar Order (NpO) announced that, "pending further investigations of the facts to hand", they would suspend all treaties and obligations with the NPO. However, the NpO remained clear that "the Orders will never fight each other directly"."Imperial Decree."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54855 NpO Suspends Treaty Obligations with NPO. Retrieved April 27. April 21 peace negotiations Before the end of the fight day of the NPO-OV conflict, peace negotiations were held between members of Ordo Verde, the New Pacific Order, and Karma. Representing OV: Dani_C, Triumvir. Representing the NPO: Moo-Cows (TrotskysRevenge), Emperor; Z'ha'dum, Cortath, and Mary the Fantabulous, Imperial Officers. Representing Karma: Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA); Archon, King of the Mushroom Kingdom (MK); Tygaland, Supreme Chancellor of the Siberian Tiger Alliance (STA); and Roquentin, Triumvir of Umbrella. In them, the NPO was offered "surrender terms" in order to avoid a greater conflict. The terms offered were the following:"Imperial Decree from the NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54872 IRC Logs of Peace Talks. Retrieved April 28. * The NPO will issue a full, earnest, and sincere apology to Ordo Verde for their rash and unjustified declaration of war. * The NPO will admit that the casus belli used against Ordo Verde was trumped up and that the NPO over-reacted in an effort to provoke war. * The NPO will pay reparations to Ordo Verde at a rate of 300% the damages dealt. This includes econmic sic damage dealt as a result of being in peace mode. To ensure that these reparations are paid promptly, the NPO will suspend all tech deals for the duration of these terms. * In recognition of the tensions caused by the NPO's rash declaration of war, and to ensure peace is maintained, the NPO will hereby decomission sic their soldiers down to 20% per nation. They will furthermore decommission all CMs, Tanks, Navy, and Aircraft. They must maintain this state for a period of 60 days. After much discussion and argumentation, NPO representatives were prepared to agree to the first three terms listed above, but rejected the forth clause as "unacceptable." Following what was perceived by Karma to be furthered stalling, Archon threatened to put an end to the peace talks if the NPO did not agree to all terms "within the next minute.""Selected Screenshot."http://img211.imageshack.us/img211/5659/peacetalksscreenshot.png IRC Logs of Peace Talks. Retrieved April 28. Karma's demands were not met, and the peace negotiations were ended without an agreement. The NPO criticized the proceedings of the peace negotiations, claiming that "these entire negotiations were a farce.""Imperial Decree from the NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54872 IRC Logs of Peace Talks. Retrieved April 28. In a response from Archon, Karma contended that the NPO "had only one thing in mind - belligerence.""A Missive from Karma."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54890 Archon. Retrieved April 28. The War becomes global Between the night of Tuesday April 21 and the early morning of Wednesday April 22, a total of 12 alliances declared war on the New Pacific Order: the Greenland Republic (GR),"GR DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54858. Retrieved April 27. Athens,"Athens DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54859 Retrieved April 27. R&R,"R&R DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54864 Retrieved April 27. The International,"The International DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54865 Retrieved April 27. the Majestic Order of Orange Nations (MOON),"MOON DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54866 Retrieved April 27. Orion,"Orion DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54870 Retrieved April 27. Deck of International Card Experts (DICE),"DICE DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54873 Retrieved April 27. Vanguard,"Vanguard DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54875 Retrieved April 27. Avalanche,"Avalanche DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54895 Retrieved April 27., the Global United Nations (GUN),"GUN DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54919Retrieved April 27. and, most notably, the Viridian Entente (VE)"VE DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54861 Retrieved April 27. and Ragnarok (RoK)."RoK DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54863 Retrieved April 27. VE declared in defense of OV and RoK declared because of a MDoAP treaty between RoK and VE. FOK joined Karma later that day by joining their allies from the League of Extraordinary Oranges."FOK DoW on NPO."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54975 Retrieved April 27. Coward Coalition As the declarations of war against the NPO flooded the CyberNations Forums (which, because of the sheer amount of activity, caused performance issues with the CN Forums), in a dramatic turn of events a total of eight alliances announced their intentions to cancel, with immediate effect, their respective MADP-level treaties with the NPO. These alliances were the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON), the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), the Old Guard (OG), the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), the Grand Global Alliance (GGA), Valhalla, The Phoenix Federation, and Echelon. The first seven alliances jointly announced their treaty cancellations,"A Joint Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54884 NPO Allies Announce Treaty Cancellations with NPO. Retrieved April 28. while Echelon made their treaty cancellation public a few minutes later."Echelon Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54888 Echelon Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved April 28. These eight alliances were derisively referred to as the Coalition of Cowards."Post #3 in Memento Mori."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=54934&view=findpost&p=1446011 Bill Adama. Retrieved April 28. The "Coalition of Cowards" received heavy criticism, and were even described as "the first coalition to chicken out en masse.""Post #16 in A Joint Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=54884&view=findpost&p=1443773 hizzy. Retrieved April 28. Some even called for Karma to attack these alliances "on principle alone.""Post #57 in A Joint Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=54884&view=findpost&p=1443823 Nizzle. Retrieved April 28. Surprisingly, the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) declared war a few hours later on those alliances "that just flipped a !@#$%* on the NPO and ran away with their tails tucked between their legs.""FAN Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54938 FAN Declares War on 'Former' NPO Allies. Retrieved April 28. During the day on April 23rd, TPF was the first of the Coward Coalition to defend NPO by attacking Avalanche. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54989 That night, many of the remaining Coward Coaltition alliances declared in support of NPO. During the War On the 26th of April, the Karma war reached a total of 134 alliances recognized as involved in the war. With the Hegemony having 43 alliances, with 1 alliance (TORN) having already surrendered and a second (Elysium) having merged back into The Phoenix Federation, and Karma having 91 Alliances, with 1 alliance (IOTA) who withdrew from the war due to MHA's policy to protect Pacifica from bandwagoners,5% dropped by almost 2,000. Just after update on the 27th of April, two more alliances with the Hegemony surrendered to Karma receiving white peace. These alliances are IRAN and UF. GRL reaches a new high of 26.22. On the 28th of April, the GRL only slightly began to slow, reaching 29.93. On the 29th, it increased again to 32.92. On the 29th of April, alliances Mainly on the hegemony side, had started opting for peace during the remainder of the war. the more notable alliances that got white peace was The Order of Light, United Purple Nations, Global Democratic Alliance and the Legion. On the 30th of April, the GRL again only rose slightly to 34.95. More alliance surrenders left Karma tripled on most stats in the war. On the 1st of May, the GRL rose slightly again to reach 36.56. It continued to rise slightly each day, reaching 38.90 on May 3rd. SSSW18 surrenders as the first alliance to receive forced tech deals instead of the white peace, controversy ensues. On May 4th, the GRL rose to 40.36 about an hour after update. On May 5th, the GRL reached 41.28. On May 6th, the GRL reached 41.93. On May 7th, the GRL reached 42.72. The nation strength needed to be in the top 5% fell to approximately 56,000, a drop of roughly 10,000 since the start of the war. Many recent surrenders, mainly from Hegemony alliances, have made the conflict one-sided. As NPO crumbles under the onslaught, with many of its nations retreating into the relative safety of peace mode, only 11 alliances remain fighting for the Hegemony, with IRON and NPO being the only ones sanctioned. Karma is still growing, with 106 alliances under its banner; their ranks include all sanctioned alliances not a part of the Hegemony and the money-covered Grämlins. Although many nations have made peace with one another, the total war count has kept high, with 11,282 wars being fought on Planet Bob, or two wars per nation. On May 8th, the GRL rose again to 43.12. On May 9th, the GRL rose slightly to 43.60. On May 10th, the New Pacific Order's score continued to drop quickly compared to other alliances and lost its crown of highest score to Sparta. Sparta now currently has the highest alliance score in Cybernations. Also on this date, the overall strength of the NPO had fallen to 10.6 million, less than half of what it was prior to the war. At this date the GRL rose to 44.18. On May 11th, the GRL rose a small amount up to 44.70. On May 12th, the GRL reached 45.00. On May 13th, the GRL began to approach an apex as it slowly grew to 45.25. On May 14th, the GRL had a slightly larger acceleration in growth with an increase of .30 leading to a GRL of 45.55. On May 15th, the GRL snailed its way to 45.57. On May 16th, the GRL has jumped to 45.77. As IRON continues to make overtures to exit its numerous conflicts, defeat seems imminent for the Hegemony. The once roughly even-sided war has devolved in what many now consider to be a curbstomp of NPO, the only remaining sanctioned alliance and the target of much of Karma's ire. As dawn broke over the horizon on May 17, a new high in GRL was reached - 46.09. The next day it reached 46.23. Viewpoints These viewpoints do not represent the whole of CN and are only here to provide background thought onto the war. Any topics which may be biased to ethier side should be added below and not to the main sections of this article. Karma Viewpoint From the side of Karma, it is easy to understand that the tyranny of the NPO must come to an end. NPO has dominated the game since its inception, and that they have found that charges of spying make a convenient excuse for declaring war. As more and more individuals and alliances become victims of NPO domination and subjugation, those charges carry less and less weight with game players. Their recent attack on Ordo Verde truly shows that the NPO will use information gained by spying to learn about a spy operation. That is truly hypocritical. Furthermore when the NPO itself spies on other alliances and is confronted about it, they state that they do not spy, despite clear evidence showing otherwise. Not only that, but they proceed to say, and create conflict about it when they have been proven to actually spy too. Some would argue that NPO's claims and charges may not be a compelling reason for war. NPO's expression of outrage over some data that may or may not have been stolen is mere posturing, posing, and, in the end, an attempt to manipulate the Cybernations world to their will. More over the NPO has been for a long time more or less controlling the whole of Cybernations one way or the other, let alone the red team. Other alliances, such as Sparta (which didn't even try to put an iron fist on the Black team) don't even think about controlling their whole color. While the controlling of the red team might not sound so bad as they bring peace to a color, no one else is allowed to try to set anything up there period. Yes they brought peace to a color, but they did so by being dictator over the color. This moved onto how the NPO viewed the whole of Cybernations and they assumed that they could declare wars for whatever reason they like and get away with it. The last big war could be seen as an example. The war could be viewed as fair by the CB that was used, but so many feel it was too weak, but the NPO went on and people joined them because they did not want to be crushed, as what happened to the BLEU block (which no longer exists due to the last war). Furthermore, FAN had surrendered to the NPO, as a result of a war, under terms which many considered unfair. Karma seems to be a fitting name for this side, as is the philosophy that right and wrong actions will be rewarded or punished with positive or negative actions taken against the committer of these actions in the future ("What goes around comes around"). The NPO couldn't go around assuming they would rule forever and could not go around assuming they could declare war wherever it suited them for whatever reason suited them. Karma. What goes around, comes around. NPO supporters whine about "hypocrisy" on the part of Karma's allies - but the term "Karma" implies justice, more than it implies mercy. Time will tell if NPO's era of world domination has come to an end. Hegemony Viewpoint For Hegemony, there has been a bloc acting in a manner like Karma for quite some time, and Hegemony believes that this informal alliance group has been fueling up tensions for a while, looking for the single mistake any nation of the Continuum and One Vision might make. The Ordo Verde spy incident was merely an excuse, a trap carefully set up for months in the implicit goal of putting an end to the peace that had prevailed over CN for quite a while. Not to be paranoid, it is still certain that some people in Karma had a clear intention of bringing NPO down along with its last allies. Karma masterfully played a diplomacy game, influencing alliances and nations to be prepared. As soon as NPO seemed vulnerable, all the NPO haters began to rise out of the shadows, bringing a whole bandwagoning with the culmination being TOP using OUT, an ODP bloc comprising alliances of both sides to enter the war, effectively privileging an ODP to several MDP and MDoAP they possessed.1 The Hegemony accepts that while spy operations are a part of the game, they are commonly accepted as a valid casus belli. Sitting by and watching your sensitive information be spied away is a strategic failure. It is also argued that Karma are as bad as the opponents they fight, especially in relation to the surrender terms that were demanded of NPO, and with even harsher surrender terms being proposed on the OWF, including forced removal of members from the NPO and EZI for the Emperor and Imperial Officers. It is very possible that the NPO will find itself in a FAN style situation, which would be ironic, to say the least. 1 TOP also has MD(oA)P's with the Karma side. Links *War Events and Links *Official HQ of DoW's and Cancellations *Daily War Stats - Outdated *War Propaganda topic Screenshots *'NPO/TORN vs OV War Screenshot': Image *'Athens vs NPO War Screenshot': Image *'GGA vs Athens War Screenshot': Image *'FARK vs IRON War Screenshot': Image Declarations of War Hegemony *NPO DoW on OV - Apr 21 2009, 12:16 AM *TORN DoW on OV - Apr 21 2009, 12:18 AM *Shurukian, Empress of TSI, resigns to fight for NPO - Apr 22 2009, 01:41 AM *mhawk resigns from TPF to fight for NPO - Apr 21 2009, 11:14 PM *The Insignificant DoW on NPO, but zigbigadorlou changes his mind and attacks Karma for being the newest form of fail *IDC (one nation alliance) DoW on anyone attacking NPO - Apr 21 2009, 11:57 PM *Echelon DoW on anyone attacking NPO - Apr 22 2009, 01:19 AM *mhawk re-founds Elysium to defend NPO - Apr 22 2009, 01:19 AM *TPF re-signs MADP and DoW on Avalanche - Apr 22 2009, 04:00 PM *OG DoW on GR - Apr 22 2009, 09:52 PM *GGA DoW - Apr 22 2009, 11:05 PM *NATO DoW on INT - Apr 22 2009, 11:28 PM *AB DoW on GOD - Apr 22 2009, 11:30 PM *Invicta DoW on Orion - Apr 22 2009, 11:30 PM *The Legion DoW on Ragnarok - Apr 22 2009, 11:32 PM *MCXA DoW on VE - Apr 22 2009, 11:35 PM *UPN DoW on R&R - Apr 22 2009, 11:36 PM *FEAR DoW on R&R - Apr 22 2009, 11:38 PM *SSSW18 DoW on MOON - Apr 22 2009, 11:40 PM *GDA DoW on GOD - Apr 22 2009, 11:40 PM *VA DoW on MOON - Apr 22 2009, 11:43 PM *Zenith DoW on PC - Apr 23 2009, 12:15 AM *GRAN DoW on MOON - Apr 23 2009, 12:17 AM *Valhalla DoW on PC - Apr 23 2009, 01:36 AM *NEW DoW on CCC - Apr 23 2009, 09:11 AM *TOOL DoW on DT - Apr 23 2009, 10:33 PM *Soldier/Terra Prime DoW on CCC, TFO & WT - Apr 23 2009, 10:40 PM *TSI DoW on TFO and White Tree - Apr 23 2009, 10:55 PM *64Digits DoW on CCC - Apr 23 2009, 11:10 PM *RDD DoW on RIA - Apr 23 2009, 11:18 PM *IRON DoW on RoK - Apr 23 2009, 11:30 PM *TFD DoW on TGE - Apr 23 2009, 11:32 PM *IRAN/64D/UF DoW on FoB - Apr 23 2009, 11:36 PM *BAPS DoW on LoSS and Nemesis - Apr 24 2009, 11:12 PM *Olympus DoW on Kronos - Apr 24 2009, 11:26 PM *Wolfpack DoW on ODN - Apr 24 2009, 11:30 PM *ML DoW on MK - Apr 24 2009, 11:31 PM *UCN DoW on ODN - Apr 24 2009, 11:31 PM *Tempest DoW on LoSS - Apr 24 2009, 11:33 PM *-AiD- DoW on DE - Apr 24 2009, 11:44 PM *FnKa DoW on Brigade - Apr 25 2009, 10:29 PM *Nebula-X DoW on TCB - Apr 25 2009, 11:10 PM *NADC DoW on RAD - Apr 25 2009, 11:20 PM *Avalon DoW on PC - Apr 27 2009, 08:49 PM *TPF DoW on NSO - Apr 27 2009, 09:59 PM *OMFG DoW on Umbella - Apr 27 2009, 11:21 PM *DOOM DoW on NSO - Apr 29 2009, 09:49 AM *Nod DoW on DiCE - Apr 30, 02:07 PM *ML Acknowledges War with NpO - Apr 30, 06:07 PM Karma *OcUK Declaration of intent - Apr 21 2009, 01:29 PM *VE DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:31 PM *Athens DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:29 PM *GR DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:28 PM *R&R DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:41 PM *RoK DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:39 PM *MOON DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:42 PM *INT DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:42 PM *Orion DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:52 PM *DiCE DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 10:56 PM *Vanguard DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 11:06 PM *IOTA DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 11:18 PM *Avalanche DoW on NPO - Apr 21 2009, 11:40 PM *GOD Acknowledges War with NPO - Apr 22 2009, 12:07 AM *GUN DoW on NPO - Apr 22 2009, 12:33 AM *FAN DoW on those who canceled on NPO - Apr 22 2009, 01:47 AM *FOK DoW on NPO - Apr 22 2009, 12:58 PM *Vanguard DoW on GGA - Apr 22 2009, 11:10 PM *Stickmen and FCO DoW on GGA - Apr 22 2009, 11:14 PM *Fly DoW on GGA - Apr 22 2009, 11:27 PM *MA DoW on Echelon - Apr 22 2009, 11:27 PM *DE DoW on Echelon and OG - Apr 22 2009, 11:29 PM *DF DoW on NATO - Apr 22 2009, 11:29 PM *=LOST= DoW on GGA - Apr 22 2009, 11:30 PM *RIA DoW on Echelon - Apr 22 2009, 11:31 PM *FOUND DoW on GGA - Apr 22 2009, 11:33 PM *GR DoW on TPF - Apr 22 2009, 11:33 PM *IPA DoW on NATO - Apr 22 2009, 11:34 PM *Vanguard DoW on Legion - Apr 22 2009, 11:41 PM *TGE DoW on NATO - Apr 22 2009, 11:42 PM *PC DoW on TPF - Apr 22 2009, 11:43 P *DT DoW on TPF and SSSW18 - Apr 23 2009, 12:18 AM *Sparta DoW on NPO - Apr 23 2009, 12:49 AM *LSR DoW on SSSW18 - Apr 23 2009, 12:49 AM *OA DoW on GGA - Apr 23 2009, 12:50 AM *Nemesis DoW on Legion - Apr 23 2009, 12:55 AM *CCC DoW on TPF and OG - Apr 23 2009, 12:57 AM *DICE DoW on GGA - Apr 23 2009, 01:41 AM *GR DoW on NEW - Apr 23 2009, 01:17 PM *Kronos DoW on GGA - Apr 23 2009, 03:02 PM *Genesis DoW on GRAN and VA - Apr 23 2009, 10:07 PM *Umbrella DoW on Valhalla and Zenith - Apr 23 2009, 10:41 PM *Nemesis DoW on AB - Apr 23 2009, 10:41 PM *Argent DoW on Zenith - Apr 23 2009, 10:42 PM *RAD DoW on Zenith - Apr 23 2009, 10:44 PM *MK DoW on TPF - Apr 23 2009, 10:45 PM *FoB DoW on TPF - Apr 23 2009, 10:46 PM *Kronos DoW on Valhalla - Apr 23 2009, 10:49 PM *AZTEC (1TF, GLOF, and NV) DoW on MCXA - Apr 23 2009, 10:53 PM *TAB/TCB DoW on Invicta - Apr 23 2009, 11:05 PM - Apr 23 2009, 11:07 PM *LoSS Dow on Legion and Aurora Borealis *BTO DoW on AB and Legion *ODN DoW on FEAR *IS DoW on Soldier *M*A*S*H DoW on GGA *Fark DoW on IRON *Syndicate DoW on MCXA and OFLC *Gramlins DoW on IRON *Carpe Diem DoW on NEW *ARES DoW on GRAN and VA *ARES DoW on Legion *LOUD DoW on UPN *UCR DoW on NPO *TFO recognition of hostilities with Soldier, TP, and TSI *IK DoW on Legion *CSN DoW on GDA *Nexus (57th, CoIN, LEN, and OTF) + TheFed DoW on RDD *=WE= DoW on IRAN, 64D, and UF *TTK DoW on AB *FCC DoW on IRON *MHA DoW on IRON *LSF DoW on NATO *Amaranth DoW on IRAN and 64D *Sparta and Brigade DoW on TOOL *Assassin Order DoW on Echelon *Apocalypse DoW on Legion */A\/A\ DoW on GGA *IngSoc DoW on Legion *AzN DoW on Legion *ROCK DoW on IRON *BTO DoW on BAPS and Tempest *IS DoW on Soldier, Zenith, TSI, and Valhalla *AO DoW on TOOL *TTK DoW on Echelon *STA DoW on ML *NSO DoW on ML *TOH DoW on UPN *Immortals DoW on 64D, UF, and IRAN *WAPA DoW on TFD *FOK DoW on TFD *SSX DoW on MCXA *Umbrella DoW on BAPS *GDI DoW on NPO *APP DoW on Echelon *TriCom DoW on AiD *TOP DoW on Echelon, UPN, Invicta, and BAPS *ACF DoW on NADC *ODN DoW on NATO *Assassin Order DoW on NADC *Apocalypse DoW on Echelon *TSC DoW on Tempest *DiCE DoW on Nod *TSO DOW on Echelon, Invicta, UPN, and BAPS *RoK DoW on NADC *RoK DoW on Invicta *TGR DoW on TPF *OBR DoW on OG *IoM DoW on TPF *Fark DoW on Valhalla *RIA DoW on Valhalla *=LOST= DoW on NPO *TOH DoW on IRON *STA DoW on DOOM *The Ravyns DoW on Tempest *CRAP DoW on Valhalla *TOP DoW on OMFG *Itova DoW on OMFG *NpO DoW on DOOM *Pandemic DoW on MCXA *NOVA DoW (and peace) on Tempest *The Ravyns DoW on BAPS *Fly DoW on NPO *ARES DoW on MCXA *IPA DoW on IRON *Dark Fist DoW on NEW *PPF DoW on GGA *AO DoW on Valhalla *Nueva Vida DoW on TPF Declarations of Support For Hegemony *OFLC DoS for Valhalla For Karma */A\/A\ DoS for Athens *Vox Statement *SPA DoS for MHA Withdrawals/Surrenders Surrender Terms *Individual Surrender terms from Karma Hegemony and Allies *TORN withdrawal from War *UF & IRAN surrender with White Peace; UF withdraws from OPP *TFD surrenders to TGE, FOK and WAPA with White Peace *GRAN & VA surrender to MOON, Genesis and ARES with White Peace *Invicta and Nebula-X surrender to Orion with White Peace; Orion withdraws *GDA surrenders to GOD and CSN with White Peace *UPN, FEAR, UCN, and Wolfpack establish White Peace with R&R, TOP, ODN, TSO, LOUD, and ToH *OFLC obtains White Peace *Soldier surrenders to PC and TFO with White Peace; withdraws from OPP *Legion surrenders to Nemesis, LoSS, Ragnarok, Vanguard, Apocalypse, ARES, AzN, IngSoc and BTO with White Peace *TOOL and FnKa surrender to Sparta, AO, Brig and DT with White Peace *RDD surrenders to RIA, Nexus and The Fed with White Peace *Olympus surrenders to Umbrella and Kronos with White Peace *NATO surrenders to INT, DF, TGE, IPA, ODN, and LSF with White Peace *SSSW18 surrenders to MOON, DT, BH, and LSR *AiD surrenders to TDE and TriCom with White Peace *TP surrenders to CCC with White Peace *OMFG surrenders to TOP, Umbrella, and Itova with White Peace *Terra Prime disbands *OG surrenders to GR and OBR with White Peace *TSI surrenders to TFO and IS *NoD surrenders to DiCE with White Peace *Doitzel announces white peace between Old Guard and Vox Populi in OG's surrender thread *ML and DOOM surrender to MK, STA, NSO, and NpO *NATO recognizes and gives white peace to Vox Populi *Valhalla announces white peace between Valhalla, Vox Populi, and FAN *NSO, TGR, and IOM give peace to TPF demanding $1.00 dollar in reparations, but other Karma alliances continue to attack TPF *MCXA surrenders to VE, AZTEC, and ARES *MCXA surrenders to Syndicate with white peace *Soldier disbands *BAPS surrenders to LoSS, Nemesis, TOP, Umbrella, BTO, IngSoc, Ravyns, and TSO *Valhalla surrenders to Umbrella, Kronos, PC, RIA, Fark, CRAP, IS, and AO *IRON announces white peace between IRON, Vox Populi, and FAN *NEW surrenders to GR, TDE, CCC, Carpe Diem, and DF *GGA announces white peace between GGA, Vox Populi, and FAN *GGA surrenders to Athens, Vanguard, =LOST=, Fly, iFOK, Iunctus, FCO, SLCB, MASH, Kronos, DICE, AA, FOUND, and OA *LOSS, IngSoc, and BTO, announces white peace between LOSS, IngSoc, BTO, and AB *AB surrenders to GOD and Nemesis Karma *IOTA retracts DoW on NPO *GDI retracts DoW on NPO *TSI & Terra Prime grant White Tree White Peace Other Related *GOD clarification: Rumors are false, not surrendering *Soldier releases a PoW to WTF *Invicta fights on *64Digits not surrendering IRAN internal issues *Battalion removed from office *Battalion response to Mogar *SSSW18 announce support for IRAN gov during internal issues *'FoB support for Battalion' *Battalion's 'Declaration of Civil War' Declarations of Neutrality *URSA DoN *GLOP DoN *SNAFU DoN *Guru Order DoN *GPA DoN *UTF DoN Other Declarations *NpO statement regarding treaties and obligations *RDD nukes free Treaty Cancellations/Reactivations/Suspensions With NPO *NpO Suspends treaty with NPO *IRON, MCXA, OG, NATO, GGA, Valhalla, and TPF Cancel treaties with NPO *Echelon cancels NPO MADP *GDA cancels NPO-related treaties *MHA announces it will protect the NPO from bandwagoners *GDA reactivates all NPO-related treaties *NpO cancels on NPO Others *MHA announces it will only honor Härmlin Accords, Trident, plus MDoAPs with Sparta, FOK, TOP, TAB, RoK, Umbrella, and protectorates *ODN announces it will only honor treaties with Vanguard, R&R, and the International *GDA cancels and later revokes cancellation of PIAT with Sparta *Sparta cancels PIAT with GDA *Grämlins treaty with MCXA *Brigade cancels PEACE with IRON *TAB cancels treaty with Zenith *TGR cancels treaty with Soldier Other Related *Initial 'Karma' topic *zzzptm's open letter to NPO *Karma response to NPO allegations *'An Open Letter to Archon and Karma at Large' by TruHartBrakN *'What will become of the Red Team?' *MAD members split from Echelon *MK closes embassies of IRON, GGA, Valhalla, Echelon, MCXA, NATO, TPF *'Unimportant War Events' *Trashcat's Corner: War Edition *TPF questions CD attack *TPF questions PC about NAP *'One tC Leader's Account of the War' by Anu Drake *OBR will honor cancellation period of Writ de Credo *'Waste Land' *"This Week in Pacifica" *The Brain explanation of aid *'SCM's Rant against (almost) everyone' *Avalanche message to Reyne impersonator *Invicta fights on *CDS (2nd) becomes a protectorate of TPF *Karma-War DoW Graph *"This Week in Peacemode" References Category:Global Wars Category:Active Alliance Wars Category:Karma War